Hetaoni Here forever
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: You-tubers, or well, before they became you-tubers, have decided to go to the mansion on a suggestion by Felix. They should have stayed home. And who, JUST WHO is the second survivor? Rated 'T' to be safe


**You-tubers**** have names, friends.**

**Felix Pewdiepie**

**Michelle Minx**

**Ken CinnamonToastKen**

**Christopher Cryaotic**

* * *

_I'm sorry._

_It was my fault you all died._

_I didn't know you would_

_I-I didn't promise!_

_And you all died... for me..._

_The only thing that makes this situation worst;_

_someone is in the same predicament as I am..._

* * *

_~Christopher pov~_

I was having a nice nap. I haven't slept in two days, and this was one of the first times I actually had gotten to rest. But after about 5 minutes, my cell phone rang. Groaning loudly, I checked the caller I.d, just to see that it was Felix. Jesus, doesn't he know when to not call a person? I opened the phone slowly.

"Hello?" I answered, wiping the crust from my eyes, and holding a yawn.

_"Hey bro! Are you in Japan yet?"_ Ah, that was right. Me and some other people had gone to Japan to support a gaming company...Why did I agree again?

"I'm here, just in my hotel suite."

_"Good, so, wanna do something fun?"_ I raised an eyebrow

"Like what, exactly?"

_"I heard there was a haunted mansion not far from the hotel. It only takes 3 hours on foot, I'll see you there, right?"_

"Hold up, THREE HOURS?!" I nearly screeched in my phone. I could imagine Felix retracting his own phone.

_"Don't worry, just use a taxi for most of the trip, then walk. You can do that, can't you?"_ I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Ya', I guess so..."

_"So, will you come?"_

"...Fine, but I'm probably going to sleep."

_"I'm cool with that!"_

"Bye..."

_"Bye!"_ We both hung up, and I heaved a large sigh.

So much for sleeping... I suppose that was my fault though. I could have said 'no'. But, as quietly as I could, I stood up from the hotel's bed, and placed on my mask. "Time to roll." I muttered, walking out of my room.

* * *

~Michelle pov~

Japan.

It was smaller than the U.K, but it sure was much more noisy. Everywhere I went, I kept hearing people talking to their friends, talking on the phone, or perhaps just walking. It was nice.

I don't get to see my friends that often anymore, and my girlfriend have yet to arrive, so being surrounded by happily chatting people felt nice, even if I wasn't apart of their conversations. I sat down on a nearby bench and soaked in my surroundings.

But, a quiet voice kept nagging in the back of my mind, telling me I forgot something, or someone. I tried as hard as I could to remember, but every time it slips away. It really was getting irritating. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out, I looked at the Caller I.D. It was Felix. But he was texting me.

_"Hi minx! What are you up to?"_ I gave an amused smile as I started to text back.

_"Nothing, really, you?"_

_"Me and __Christopher are going to a haunted mansion, wanna come?" _I smiled brightly, much to the strange looks of the people who passed me. But, who cares? I haven't seen Felix or Chris in a long time, it would be nice to meet up again.

_"Sure~! Time and place?" _

_"OK, now, and around the outskirts of town. Ask a local, I'm sure they'll tell you!"_

_"Alright, I'll see you later?"_

_"Yup~ Bye bro~!"_

_"See ya!" _

I smiled once more, and walked up to a local; a short man with dull brown eyes and short black hair. He slurred his 'R' with his 'L" and vice versa, but I still understood him. He shyly told me where the mansion was, I thanked him, flipped my purple bangs, before heading twords the mansion.

* * *

_~Ken pov~_

I am bored out of my mind. I was in my hotel room, and I literally had nothing to do. The TV, which was off now, had nothing that interested me enough to watch. My video games, unfortunately, was shipped after I left America, and have yet to arrive. To make matters worse, I was alone, and I wanted someone near me.

The hotel phone rang, and I raised an eyebrow. I don't think anyone knew the rooms number, but maybe it was the front desk requesting I come down. I picked it up.

"Hello~?"

_"BRO~!" _I retracted the phone. It was Felix, and he was yelling.

"God-dang it Felix, I could have gone deaf!" I scolded, I heard a slight sigh, and I knew Felix may have felt ashamed.

_"Hehe, sorry! Anyway, you wanna do something?" _Oh my god, I needed something to do, and now here was Felix offering to do something with me. Nice.

"Sure, I'm bored anyway,"

_"Sweet, I already invited Minx and Cry. We are going to a 'haunted mansion'!" _I raised an eyebrow

"You do realize that your horrible with anything that's creepy, right?"

_"Whatever, you coming or not?" _It's not like I have a chose, I'm dying of boredom here.

"Yeah, OK. So, where is it?"

_"By the edge of town, ask a local!"_

"Are you serious?"

_"Yup~! Bye~" _Felix immediately hung up. I didn't even get to say 'bye'. How rude. But, I pushed that thought to the corner of my mind and grabbed my most important possession ; my bear hat, and placed it on my head before heading out.

* * *

_Everything is set._

_I must hurry_

_Or else time will reset_

_But I have a good feeling about this loop_

_Don't you agree?_

_...Italy?_

**Ok, so this is a prologue, I hope you enjoyed and will follow~!**

**Upupupupu~ I wonder who the other person is~!**


End file.
